The Becoming
by je m'appelle j
Summary: Follow fifteen-year-old Narcissa as she begins her fifth year of school. There's more to her school year than just her OWLs.


**The Becoming**

She closed her trunk with a struggle. Narcissa wondered to herself how the school expected all of her belongings to fit in one trunk, even with everything shrunk down. Slightly out of breath, Narcissa stood from the ground and smoothed out her skirt. A small meow drew her attention to her bed, where her cat of five years sat attentively. "I know, Zuma" she said softly as she scratched the cat behind its ear. "Only two more years."

To say that Zuma was less than pleased about her upcoming departure was an understatement. The fact that a cat was able to identify what was happening was extraordinary in its own right. Truth be told, Narcissa was also less than pleased about returning to school. In two days' time she'd be back on the Hogwarts Express to start her fifth year, leaving behind the comfort of her family home. Narcissa was an average student, though one would expect her to be more based on how often she spent studying. She enjoyed school, though never felt it was necessary to go above and beyond. As long as she understood the material and received passing grades, it pleased her family. She knew what the future held for her; needing an extensive education was not required.

Seeing the time, Narcissa scooped Zuma up into her arms and exited her bedroom. If she were late to the Breakfast Room she'd certainly be scolded by her mother. As she entered the room, the rest of the family was already seated. A quick glare from her mother meant Narcissa couldn't enter the room until Zuma was put elsewhere. She was the only Black daughter that had requested a cat instead of an owl – much to her mother's dismay.

After putting Zuma in the sitting room, Narcissa sat in her usual seat. The Breakfast Room was a light, airy, and much smaller dinning room compared to the formal dinning room next door. It faced the sun every morning, giving the room the most natural light as possible. The room was less formal than the dinning room, and the Black family often ate their breakfast (hence the name) and lunch within. The room was more intimate and very rarely did a guest eat in the room. Had the family had a guest staying at their manor, breakfast would be served in the formal dinning room. The table was much smaller, only having five settings and no more.

"How did you sleep?" Druella Black, Narcissa's mother, asked as she sipped her tea. Narcissa's parents, Cygnus and Druella both sat at each end of the table while Narcissa sat on one side, and her sisters on the other. "Are you even packed?"

"Yes mother." Narcissa replied politely, knowing any other tone would be unacceptable. "I just finished this morning. Everything is ready for Monday."

"Very good," her father replied from behind the morning's issue of _The Daily Prophet_. "It seems you are more prepared than your sister Andromeda. Maybe you can help her pack now that your schedule is free." Narcissa could see across that table that Andromeda was less than pleased with her father's statement. She would've rolled her eyes had their mother not been sitting close by.

Before anyone could speak, in walked Narcissa's eldest sister, Bellatrix. "What are you doing here?!" Exclaimed Andromeda who looked less than pleased of her sisters appearance. At nineteen, Bellatrix had just gotten married two months prior. She no longer lived in the Black Manor with her family, though her constant presence made it seem like she never left.

"I'm here for breakfast, sister." Bellatrix drawled as she took her usual seat beside Andromeda. "Haven't you missed me?" she said in a mocking tone.

"I think it is _you_ whose missed us" Andromeda replied, obviously annoyed by Bellatrix. "After all, you're the one with your own manor with your husband. You needn't come here anymore." As the girls aged, Bellatrix and Andromeda had seemed to grow apart. The two girls were always at odds with one another and tension between the two could always be felt.

"I can do whatever I want, Dromeda," Bellatrix proclaimed as she served herself the food. "Besides, I had to come see our baby sister off for school." Narcissa smiled; she had always had a good relationship with Bellatrix – with both sisters, actually. Andromeda too, was going back to Hogwarts to start her seventh year, but to Bellatrix that wasn't important.

Druella cleared her throat which had stopped the girls from speaking. Andromeda's mouth was open, but upon her mother, she closed it. "Nonsense. Bellatrix is welcome home any time she chooses," she began. "This bickering is nonsense. Eat your breakfast and enjoy one another's company. You won't see one another until Christmas..."

".. and Narcissa's Becoming" interjected Bellatrix.

* * *

With dinner being complete, Narcissa sat at her vanity and starred at her reflection. This past summer had been one of great change. She grew slightly taller, although she was still the shortest of the three sisters. Her face had become more angular and she was able to put on a little more weight, finally giving her a womanlier look. Narcissa was still thin, yes, but her body no longer resembled a pre-pubescent boy. At fifteen, Narcissa was what her mother had called a 'late bloomer'.

A soft knock at the door gave way to Druella who apparently wasn't waiting for an answer. She saw Narcissa and crossed the room, standing behind her seated daughter. Druella picked up a hairbrush and began to comb through Narcissa's long blond hair. Narcissa knew what was to come – Druella was about to lecture Narcissa in some sort of way.

"You're starting your fifth year, Narcissa," Druella focused on brushing Narcissa's hair and never once made eye contact with her. Narcissa could tell there was something on Druella's mind. "This is an important year for you, and I'm not talking about your OWLs."

Narcissa knew exactly what she was talking about.

The Black family was one of the oldest families within wizarding Britain. They were apart of the Sacred 28 – a society within a society that was only for those of the oldest and purest of wizarding blood. Within this society held many traditions and rules, all of which Narcissa was accustomed to. Of course, age played a huge part within this society, and Narcissa was coming up on the most important age of all: sixteen. At sixteen, all witches and wizards within the Sacred 28 had a Becoming, a formal affair which announced to the Sacred 28 which witches and wizards were now eligible for marriage. It was important to keep the bloodlines pure, so many families arranged marriages for their children. The Becoming was an important moment in any witch or wizard's life, at least that's what Druella told her daughters. In reality it was watching a life of choice being taken away, at least for the witches.

"Your Becoming is a milestone for you, Cis" Druella was a witch who stood by tradition, so there was no way of getting out of it. "Your sister found her husband through her Becoming, and your father and I can only hope the same for you."

"What about Andromeda? Her Becoming was almost two years ago and there have been no offers for her hand." Druella stopped brushing at Narcissa's comment and looked at her in the mirror for the first time.

"Andromeda... "Druella sighed. It weighed heavily on Druella that her middle daughter was not in an arrangement yet, and Druella tried hard to look past any faults of Andromeda. It was very parents fear that their child would not marry and carry on the pure bloodline, but any time marriage was brought up to Andromeda, she quickly changed the subject. "Andromeda will find someone. She has a strong personality like Bellatrix. But look at Bella – married a year after graduation! Andromeda still has time."

"Do you and Father have someone in mind for me?" Narcissa asked, hoping her mother didn't. She knew her Becoming was approaching, and it was something that was constantly on her mind. Narcissa liked to please her parents, however the thought of being married straight out of school frightened her. She hated the fact that she had no choice in her own marriage and feared who her parents would choose.

"We do not. However, there are many elibigle men. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson… "As Druella named off the families, Narcissa could only think of how vile the boys were. She has seen these boys in their natural habitat at Hogwarts – away from parents and the strict rules that they lived by at home. At Hogwarts, these boys ran wild and Narcissa couldn't bare to be with them. "… Pritchard, Malfoy. Oh! That reminds me, we'll be having dinner at the Malfoy's tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow!" Narcissa protested "But tomorrow is my last night home! I do not want to spend it with another family!"

"The Malfoy's are good friends of this family, Narcissa. We do not turn down an invitation from them, regardless of the night." With that, Druella kissed the top of Narcissa's head and put down her brush. She soon exited Narcissa's bedroom without further discussion.

Narcissa sighed deeply. Yes, the Malfoy's were good friends of the family. But the Malfoy's were also the wealthiest and most powerful family within the Sacred 28. As common as it was to dine with the Malfoy's, there was still an underlying societal obligation that forced the Blacks to accept.


End file.
